fire_emblem_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
History of FERP
Fire Emblem through the Years The history of FERP dates back to around early March, 2012, so that would be the best time to start this little history lesson. *Keep in mind that this history of the FERP group is written by OneTrueMitch's perspective. He has been a member of the RP group just after the official creation of the community and has remained active since then. DO NOT take this as straight facts about the community* 2012 - The year FERP as born March of 2012 marked the day FERP officially started as a group. Since Awakening was not released at this time, the relatively unknown series had few role players, with most of them spanning the Path of Radiance, Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light '' and ''Sacred Stones Fire Emblem titles. Since Awakening was known at the time due to it being less than a month from release in North Amercia, there were a few Robin-esque accounts that acted as the first OC tacticians. Soon after Fire Emblem Awakening ''(April 19th, 2012) was released in the West, the FERP group began to take off. It took only a few months for the once small group to rapidly gain in size, with more RPers acting as the canon characters from Awakening. There were still only a few OCs at this time, and the ones that were there were already highly regarded. The community was very friendly and open to the newcomers, and those writers that were there at the start of the community helped the new ones settle into their characters. Despite the flux of newcomers, there was generally one writer to each character from the Awakening series, so doubles were a rare sight, and the doubles rarely actually interacted with one another (though it did make for some fun RP). Towards the end of 2012, FERP had cemented itself as a proper RP group. There were enough RPers in the community to make sure the group didn't run dry, and the FERP was on its way to popularity. 2013 - FERP's 'Golden Age' Using the term 'Golden Age' is completely subjective. Some might see 2013 as a great year for FERP, while some others may not. 2013 was the year that FERP hit its highest peak of active, consistent RP accounts. This was also the year in which many, many OCs joined the community. Some joined as Robin variants while others joined as completely original characters, though they did sport visuals akin to the Robin generator in game. The community acted like a group, and everybody felt comfortable with talking to one another with their own takes on how their character (canon or original) acts. There were constant community wide storylines, where anybody in the FERP community could enter it at will. Morale was quite high, and the very nice and encouraging nature of many writers drew in even more new writers to RP as whomever they wanted. From time to time, a new writer would go so far as to ask what character was needed to satisfy a quota of ''Awakening RP characters. Not all good things stay, however. Towards the end of 2013, a large chunk of writers either moved on or away from FERP, and some other accounts that remained became less active and willing to interact with others. Close to the start of 2014, a big argument between two fairly popular writers ensued and the community was split for longer than some thought it would. 2014 - The Year FERP Almost Died 2015 - FERP's Stagnantion and Revival 2016 - The Year of Fates 2016 definitely was a turning point in the FERP community. With the release of Fire Emblem Fates (North American release, February 19, 2016), the FERP community found a huge surge in writers willing to role play as their favourite characters, with an almost equal amount of writers creating and RPing as Kamui/Corrin based accounts. There is a constant amount of OC characters being created, and OC characters are generally quite well received in the FERP community. The FERP community was quite well off in terms of writers, and many people get along with one another. Fire Emblem Fates took these numbers and made them skyrocket, though many other writers also lost their muses and many more accounts became abandoned. The Awakening side of the FERP was smaller some time before and slightly after Fates, but has since gained back many accounts. Awakening ''and ''Fates RP accounts interact with one another quite often.